rumbavision_song_contestfandomcom-20200215-history
Rumbavision 20
After winning the 19th Edition of Rumbavision Song Contest in Rufitol with the song "Siren Song" performed by Maruv, Duvaret Islands will host the 20th Edition in the capital city, called Odroatol. The city of Odroatol was built at the center of a delicate island and is truly a fully modernized display of wonder. Its allure is matched by the backdrop of a gentle mountain which have helped shape the city to what it is today. The riches these mountains brought were of great importance, but they were also influential when it came to architectural designs as the vast majority of buildings were designed with shapes and elements found in the mountains. The skyline is littered with tall skyscrapers and while modern now, their history still shined through. Business is booming in Odroatol and it has attracted a lot of attention. New cultures have left their mark not just on business, but also upon the city's identity. What historically was a city of no variation has grown into a new culture of variety and it's this that unites the 13 million people to this day. It's this multicultural identity that has truly left its mark. Hundreds of diners, coffeehouses and sandwich bars offer a plethora of culinary choices and those who feel hungry for something else can enjoy libraries, city exploring, nature or one of the many other recreational venues. Participants Top 3 (Grand Final) Other Countries * On 10th of June 2019, ���� Jejud 'decided to withdraw from this edition as it is not serving their interests at the moment. * On 12th of June 2019, ���� '''Gluaya '''decided that they will not return to the contest. * On 12th of June 2019, ���� '''Ghezada '''decided that they will not return to the contest due to economical problems. * On 14th of June 2019, ���� '''Ohaya '''decided to not return for this edition. * On 14th of June 2019, ���� '''Carbas '''confirmed that they are not planning to return for this edition. * On 15th of June 2019, '���� Basuni '''withdrew from the conteast for the first time ever after not qualifying for the Final 5 times in a row. * On 17th of June 2019, ���� '''Tsuzvus '''decided to not come back for this edition. * On 18th of June 2019, ���� '''Humanus had to withdraw due to financial problems. * On 19th of June 2019, ���� Nefca confirmed that they will withdraw from this edition due to economical problems. * On 21st of June 2019, ���� Sudova '''revealed that they will not return for this edition. * On 21st of June 2019, ���� '''Tjibyda '''revealed that they are not able to return. * On 22nd of June, ���� '''Fuletu confirmed that they will withdraw from this edition. * On 23rd of June 2019, ���� Kohos '''announced that they will not come back to the contest. * On 23rd of June 2019, ���� '''Busidua '''confirmed that they will not return to the contest for this edition. * On 24th of June 2019, ���� '''Bofau announced their withdrawal due to economical issues. * On 25th of June 2019, ���� '''Hetodi '''confirmed that they will stay out of this edition. * On 26th of June 2019, ���� '''Fornatis '''confirmed that they will not return this edition. Semifinal1 *Wildcard Semifinal 2 *Wildcard Grand Final